


Three Way to Heaven

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec meets a Grindr date in a club. Leaves with two blondes instead.





	Three Way to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

 

          Alec was tapping his foot against the barstool as he waited for AssSmasher2000. Scrolling through his phone, he opened Grindr, ‘app of the year’ in his opinion. When he was horny, he’d scroll through for hours. If his matches were too far away, they’d skype sex almost immediately and if they were close by, like AssSmasher2000 aka Pete, then they’d meet up for a mock date,  but hopefully have mind blowing sex.

          The name was full of promises, but it was the pictures of Pete that really got him going: the waxed clean torso of his profile picture that teased the vein popping above his low hung boxers. Alec practically drooled when he’d seen it. When he sent him a voice message along with a picture of himself fucking his mouth with a dildo, Alec knew he had to meet him.

          Now here he was, worked up and drinking his smirnoff ice. He usually drank beer, but Pete wanted to meet in a club so draft was off the menu. He chose something to keep his sugar levels high for the time being. 

Alec found himself watching the bartender clean glasses. Watching as he pushed his fist into the tumblers with the washcloth, in and out. In and out. A hand on his lower back had him pulling back from his daydream. His face now sporting an attractive blush as he turned round, it was Pete who greeted him. Flashes of the dildo made him a little too eager as he got off the stool and gave him a welcoming hug. They were both guilty of a little body squeeze as they did.

          “Hey. Alec, right?” Pete spoke, his voice wasn’t as deep as it had been in the message, probably because he’d been breathless and horny.

          “Yeah. Pete?” Alec confirmed needlessly in return.

          “That’s me.” Pete stepped back and looked over him. “Yeah I suppose you’ll do,” he hummed and turned to the bar, Alec’s eyes nearly popped. The older man didn’t seem fazed. Alec was practically ready to hump the man’s leg right there when he’d seen him. Downing his bottle, he thought maybe he needed to up his standards.

          The start wasn’t much different to what followed. Pete would stand propping the bar, flexing his biceps where he wore a tank top. He never paid for a single drink and his eyes kept wandering to passerbys. Was he playing hard to get? Or was he just genuinely a fucking jerk?

          “Wanna dance?”

          Alec slammed his empty glass down. Finally! They’d been stood by the bar for nearly an hour while he droned on about his own life and how good he was at fucking and making money on the stock markets. No wonder he was single. What was Alec’s excuse?

          They weaved through the sea of people before finding a clear space, the music pumping. Not usually Alec’s scene, but when Pete suggested they meet here, he was beyond desperate to please. 

They stood close and Pete’s hand found itself on his ass, stroking slow circles that had Alec glued to his hip. The drinks had given him a buzz and he was more than happy to use actions instead of listening to this man talk. At the rate he was going, he’d be getting no more than a blowjob from Alec. If he talked so much shit in his day to day life, imagine what he’d spew during full blown sex.

          Alec ran his hands up his back and gripped his shoulders as he pressed against him, their bodies moving to the music. Pete was a little taller which surprised him, but it was nice until he felt him literally sniffing his hair. Not just little smells, this was full on snorting. He had his cheek to his shoulder, eyes wide unsure how to even react to that. Clearly Pete was getting off on it as he felt his cock pressing into his hip. Which felt a little disappointing with it’s size. Alec sighed and found himself pouting a little.

He’d never been shallow, he didn’t judge a man on the size of his junk, but to have the nerve to call yourself AssSmasher? Just as he felt the hands on him grip him a little, his eyes locked with another man’s across by the bar. His intense stare sent a shiver through him and he almost laughed as Pete seemed to think the excitement was from his actions.

          “Wanna know what a real ass feels like?” 

          Alec frowned a little as he had his hands moved down to Pete’s ass. Was this man serious? He gave it a courtesy grope and yes. It felt good, but he’d been feeling up Alec’s all night and to come out with a sentence like that just made him feel shit about his own. Moving back from Pete, he turned around so he could have his back to his chest.  _ Just close your eyes and think about the sex _ . Alec spoke it like a mantra in his mind as he still moved to the music, using his body in an attempt to shut his date up.

          After a moment or so, Pete moved him to arms length. “Want a drink?” He grinned and he looked flushed, at least so Alec knew he had to have some kind of affect on him.

          “Yeah sure.” Alec rolled his eyes as Pete looked at him expectantly before Alec gave him some cash from his wallet. Shaking his head, Alec watched as Pete headed over to the bar. For a moment, Alec stood there and waited, but then he decided to continue dancing. Maybe if he showed him some moves, he’d take him home quicker. Closing his eyes as the rhythm went through him, he swayed his hips and held his head back, baring his neck to anyone watching. His arms wrapped around himself, stroking over his torso, back and waist.

          A hard body pressed up against his back and he smirked.  _ Finally _ , he thought as he’d managed to work himself up just fine without the other man, pressing his ass back as he opened his eyes to look round. It wasn’t Pete. Instead he was looking into eyes that were the most amazing hues of blue, grey and even some brown in one of them. These were the eyes of the blonde he’d spotted by the bar.

          “I figured you could use a drink?” The man brought an arm round to show a glass.  Alec looked at it for a moment, before smiling and moving away from him for a moment to take it. “Vodka and coke… thought it’d numb you a bit from listening to that dickwad.” He motioned back to the bar where Pete was chatting up the barman.

          “Fucking jerk,” Alec cursed and took a swig of his drink.

          “He always like that?”

          “I hope not.” Alec continued to move a little, the blonde swayed slightly as well just so they didn’t look out of place stood still surrounded by moving bodies. They kept a little distance though. Alec didn’t know this man. He at least had a few exchanged messages with his Grindr dates before he met them. He might seem desperate, but he didn’t throw himself at anyone.

          “Ah, right, I getcha.” The blonde smirked, drinking from his cocktail. “First dates are always the worst… maybe he’s just trying to impress you?”

          Alec shook his head and laughed.

“He already impressed me enough to meet him…” Alec mumbled, which was hard to hear over the music so the blonde leaned in closer to hear him. “I said he’s already impressed me! Or I wouldn’t have met him.”

          The man smiled and placed his hand on Alec’s hip. Now, they were closer so their bodies were moving together. This was nothing like it had been with Pete. The blonde was looking into his eyes as he sipped his drink and smirked around the rim. Alec found himself licking his lips while questioning why he couldn’t have swiped for him tonight.

          “Hey!” They both moved apart, but only so they broke contact, no further. A possessive arm wrapped around Alec and he was yanked to Pete’s side. The act actually made Alec blush. He bit his lip feeling aroused at the prospect of someone claiming him from others.

          “No harm done. We were just talking,” the blonde spoke up.

          “Oh yeah?” Pete’s hand was gripping his waist to turn him so his front was pressed to his hip, giving the hot blonde a good view as he gripped his ass and rocked him so he rubbed on him. Alec groaned into the crook of his neck, hand gripping the glass as he knew he wasn’t wrong when he picked out Pete.

          AssSmasher2000? Right now? Yes please. 

          “As long as that’s all you were doing.” He smiled in victory over at the blonde. Alec couldn’t see anything from where he was positioned, but he did hear a growl behind him.

          “It was for now. But I was going to offer him a few more drinks that I’d pay for myself, spoil him then see where the night went.”

          Alec’s eyes opened as he pushed his head up, moving his upper body round to stare back at the blonde who was eying him hungrily. Was this really happening? The hand on  his ass tightened and Pete snarled.

          “Come on, I want to fuck your brains out.” He started to move causing Alec to spill his drink on him. “Watch it.” He grabbed his wrist which made Alec startle and look up at him eyes in surprise at the sudden aggression.

          “Get your hand off him.” The blonde was in their space. He was smaller than Alec was, but he was built just as similar as Pete, if not better, if the way he felt when they danced was anything to go by. The hand on his wrist loosened and Alec pulled away, keeping his distance from both.

          “You think you can fuck him better than I can?” Pete was in the blonde’s face now, challenging.

          “I think I can make him actually enjoy it without having to lie back and think of England.” 

          “He won’t be on his back, he’ll be, however, how I want him to be.”

          “Such a careful lover aren’t you? Maybe if you asked him, you’d find out he’d rather be fucked by me where he knows he’ll get to be in the position  _ he _ wants.”

          “Hey, you fuckers,” Alec growled. “I’m right fucking here.”

          “Shut your filthy mouth,” Pete snapped at him. Alec was done. Fuck this shit. He flipped them both off and headed back to the bar, ignoring an angry yell behind him of his name. When he reached the bar, he ordered a few shots, knocking them back. When the bartender asked if he wanted to pay for them with his lips, he kindly agreed. Pete spent nearly all his cash anyway on the drink he never even saw.

          He had a hot and sloppy make out session to the side over the gate to the bar. It must’ve been good because he had earned himself free drinks for the rest of the night. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a waste afterall. It was another twenty minutes of drinking, moping and exchanging eyefucks with the fit bartender before someone grabbed his attention.

          “So you’re called Alec?” It was the blonde. Alec rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “I was right then?” The man smiled seeing Alec had a vodka and coke, he seemed pleased he’d picked him the choice earlier. 

          “I don’t like to mix.” Alec’s voice was a little slurred. He felt tipsy, but he was in no way drunk. He’d been here for two and half hours, the night was still young. He found himself looking over the bartender as he lifted a large bucket of ice onto the counter. Fuck, he looked strong.

          “I don’t know you…” There were lips to his ear now. Alec bit on his own. “But I’m so fucking jealous right now…” The blonde pressed his lips there. Alec didn’t move and his lips parted when a tongue poked gently inside, he gripped his glass.

          “Jealous?” Alec breathed out as he was slowly being tease-fucked by the man’s tongue. His breath was making his skin hot.

          “Yeah… I want you to look at me like you look at him.” A hand was resting on his thigh giving it a squeeze. The the fact that Alec’s eyes were now looking at how the bartender’s pants were bulging didn’t help how he was feeling. Eyes lifting he saw the bartender was looking at them as he served someone, he looked hungry.

          Alec was fucking starving. The mouth and tongue at his ear moved away and he shivered feeling cold all of a sudden. he finished his drink and was a little amused to see it restocked already. Taking a sip from the new one, he finally looked around to blonde man who was leaning to face him against the side.

          “I’m Jace.” He held his hand out, Alec looked down at it frowning.

          “I think we’re beyond hand shaking, don’t you?” He smirked as Jace returned the look.

          “Jackass has gone. Wanna dance with me for real this time?” He sipped his own drink.

          “When I’ve finished this.” Alec stroked his finger round the rim of the glass. “I want to have my hands free.” He knew he was blushing, he wasn’t used to innuendos and dirty talk face to face. Usually when he hooked up, it was after flirting and sexting for a couple of days at least. This was a new concept for him. 

Actually picking someone up in a club, in a normal, mundane situation, even if the start of the night had been anything but.

They stood looking at each other as they finished their drinks, Alec took his time to fully appreciate Jace’s face; the angles of his jaw and those pouty lips, he looked like a model with his blonde hair styled back with part of it slipping down the side of his face. The bartender was blonde too… maybe he had a type.

Now he was being led to the dance floor once more. It would be dejavu if he hadn’t been for the fact he was the one that dragged Pete up. There was no dragging here. Alec was more than ready to keep up. As they stopped, Jace pulled him hips to hips with him, he thought it should be silly with his height that he was taking the lead, but Alec thought it just made him look stronger, sexier. The fact this smaller man could assert himself over him… 

The beat was still pounding away and they moved their bodies together to match it. Alec found himself now facing away from him, lowering his body back into him, letting his ass rub over the erection he could feel against it. The hands on his hips were starting to get adventurous as one slipped it’s fingers under his shirt where a strip of skin had been exposed when he lifted his hand to rest behind his neck, elbow in the air as he arched his body to the music.

          “You’re so sexy, you know that?” Jace exhaled into his ear before he ran his lips down his neck, kissing his skin sensually. “Dancing against me… working me up like this… He didn’t appreciate you the way I do… that’s why I had to take you from him.” 

          Alec shivered and grinned as he did. The hand on his abdomen slipped up to rest flat against him and he felt a finger press into his naval suggestively. Alec turned his head and caught Jace’s lips, it was deep and slow, their tongues were on show to anyone watching as Alec moaned into it. He knew he was attractive, but he believed every word Jace was saying to him. Jace made him feel sexy, want to act sexy.

As their mouths parted, Jace moved to his ear again. Alec gripped the back of the blonde’s neck as he encouraged what was definitely a new fetish; that wet muscle in his ear was intimate and dirty. A moan escaped his lips.

          “I saw you kissed Seb. I could see you wanted him… he wants you,” Jace panted into his ear. Their dancing had just become grinding now as the crowd closed up as more people arrived to the club.

          “I want you,” Alec gasped and gripped short hairs at the back of Jace’s neck, his ass was being rubbed all over by the blonde’s clothed cock.

          “You have me.” Jace smirked and bit his earlobe, tugging it. “Tell me you want us both.”

Alec’s eyes were shut and it took a moment for him to fully register what was just said to him. He moved his hand that wasn’t the one on Jace’s neck, but that was on his waist behind him slowly. The room suddenly got hotter. Were there even more people on the dance floor? He felt a breath at his other ear and jumped. Pushing back into Jace, he was suddenly confronted with the barman who stood directly in front of him, eyes blown with lust and a hint of amusement.

          “What?” Alec tried to think, the erection still moving between the crease of his ass was making it difficult.

          “Meet Sebastian… my brother.” Jace smirked and kissed just below Alec’s neck. “Tell us you want us both…”

          “I-I don’t know,” Alec exhaled. He’d never been with more than one guy at a time, let alone  _ brothers _ . He thought they were both hot as hell, but what would that mean? He didn’t have much more time to deliberate on this as it was answered for him when the barman-- Sebastian, who was also blonde with blue eyes-- pressed to his front, trapping him between tem. He dropped his head back onto Jace’s shoulder and the unison of pant-tightening chuckles from both of them had his ass clenching.

          “I think it’s a yes,” Sebastian spoke as they began to all dance to the music together. 

          “Yes” Alec laughed breathlessly. He knew what kissing them both was like. They were both so different with how they handled him, but both just as good as each other. The kiss with Jace was soft and sensual, the kiss with Sebastian had been wet and desperate. Alec smiled to himself as he repeated in his head that this was definitely turning out to the best night of his life.

          “Why aren’t you working?” Alec’s eyes were shut as they continued to move around him, one hand rested on Sebastian’s shoulder, the other was gripping the hand Jace had firmly on his waist.

          “He only works til 2 on Friday’s,” Jace answered for him as his brother’s face was now far too preoccupied with burrowing into Alec’s neck, his teeth teasing his adam’s apple. 

          “O-Okay.” Alec’s hips rolled forward and back in the dance, cocks either side of him were turning his brain to mush. To think he thought Pete was a good choice tonight? He knew from now on he’d have to come out clubbing more often-- the pickings were definitely one hundred percent more satisfying. For now. For a moment, Alec was beginning to worry that they might be fucking awful at sex, but the finger in his naval still going strong was more than enough for him to cum in his pants like some inexperienced teenager if he let it. 

          “Wanna come home with us?” Sebastian’s mouth found his jawline, taking part of the skin between his teeth, Alec fucking loved biters. “Wanna let us take care of you? Take care of this?” The barman’s hands slipped and grabbed his ass, his grip was just as strong as Alec had prayed it would be.

          “Fuuuuck yes,” Alec moaned and pressed his head back to Jace’s shoulder. “Take me home.” This was it, the main event. Or so he thought…

          Sebastian had gone to grab his things and book a taxi for them, in the meantime Jace had pushed Alec into the first free toilet cubicle, unbuckling his belt with fumbling, eager fingers.

          “I can’t wait til we get home.” Jace smirked and pulled his cock free. It stood to attention: Alec’s attention who shivered and dropped without a word to his knees .Using a large hand to push Jace so his back was against the cubicle door with a clatter, he ran his open lips up his length.

          It was such a thick cock that even Alec, who knew he had an impressive mouth, might struggle to take it all the way. “Make it quick before Seb comes looking,” Jace panted out and grabbed Alec’s hair.

Alec could feel his vein pulsing as he pressed his tongue flat to it before he started to use his hand to tug from the base, lips finding the tip. Alec liked to take his time with foreplay, but if a fucking hot guy wanted it quick? Then that’s what he’d get. Starting to move his mouth down, he tightened his lips and swirled his tongue in time with his fist, free hand massaging the balls beneath.

          Jace breathed in sharply and Alec heard his head hit the door when he dropped it back. He let the blonde rock his hips a little, get a feel for his resistance before keeping him in place, showing him a little of his own strength as he shifted his hand and deep throated him. His groan was enough to cause Jace’s knees to nearly buckle.

          “Fuck. Alec.” He could hear him whining above him, Alec was proud he had pulled such a pathetic sound from such a confident man. Alec continued on, he was close and Alec was so hard in his pants it hurt. This was the first time he’d ever done anything in a public restroom. There was a damp feeling on one of his knees that he didn’t even want to think about, and he managed to drown out the nasty smell  with the musky scent of Jace’s cock in his mouth.

          “Hey, you fucking cheat, I hope you’re not getting off in there without me!” There was a bang on the door and Alec gasped as he pulled his head back. Jace rolled his head to one side and reluctantly tucked himself back in. 

          “Later.” He shuddered visibly and Alec pulled himself up just looking over his flushed face, the poor guy. When they opened the door to leave, Sebastian was stood there, arms folded and face like thunder.

          “Fucking, asshole.” He pushed past Jace after snarling at him before grabbing Alec’s head, pulling him into a kiss that was all tongues. He licked around Alec’s teeth and lips, even down his chin, Alec was on fire with lust. “Taxi’s outside.” He grabbed the hem of Alec’s shirt, pulling him out the restroom and through the crowded room still in full swing. When they reached outside, the cold air sobered him up a little and helped ease up his forever tightened pants.

          “You’re sitting in the front, dickwad.” Sebastian pushed Jace to the passenger door as he laughed and held his hands up.

          “Alright, alright.” He grinned and gave Alec a quick kiss before he ducked in. Alec got into the backseat, Sebastian close behind and he wondered for a moment why the three of them couldn’t have sat in the back together.

          “Because he’s an impatient bastard.” The bar man pushed Alec to the corner and grabbed between his legs. “He can watch all the way home.” This time, the kiss was contained in their lips, swallowing the groans Alec gave as his cock was palmed and squeezed. A patch of wet was dampening where his tip was already leaking.

          “Think he’s loud?” Alec could barely hear Jace’s voice in the front.

          “I think he’s a screamer,” Sebastian replied, pulling back and tilted his head so he could look down on Alec as he worked him, eyes locked on his. “Am I right?” He smirked, it looked almost possessed. Pete who? Alec nodded and shook his head to the question, biting his lip unsure what answer they wanted most from him. He wanted to please them both, but they seemed to be completely different with what they wanted from him. The stare was so intense that Alec had to look away and caught in turn, Jace’s eyes in the wing mirror, they were unmoving and seemed so much softer, like he took pity on his situation.

Sebastian’s lips were to his ear. He didn’t know if he could take it if the brother was an ear licker as well, he was already so close to cumming. 

          “I want you to look at Jace in the mirror while I make you cum,” he whispered. “I won’t take you out. You’ll come in your pants and you won’t close your eyes.” Alec nodded, trying not to even blink as he stared straight into Jace’s eyes. He could see his pouty lips parting as he seemed to be enjoying the exchange.

          It wasn’t long before Alec’s orgasm ripped through him. He moaned out loudly as he fought to keep his eyes open as his whole face tensed with his body. Sebastian was kissing him again, only briefly as the taxi came to a halt. Shit. Alec was hoping he’d have time to at least come down properly. He was still riding the aftermath when Jace opened the door, he was pulled out and saw just as Sebastian threw money into the driver’s seat then followed them out, grabbing his keys from his bag.

          Jace was pressing kisses to the side of his jaw, down his neck and nuzzling into his skin. Neither of them commented on just how loud Alec had moaned out like some kind of desperate whore.Alec hoped that they’d been too distracted with what was happening so they’d let it slip their mind.

          “Our walls are thin… the neighbours are gonna be getting off with us tonight.”

Maybe not.

          Jace smirked and took his hand, it was a little strange after being dragged around like a rag doll for the last half hour. They stood as Sebastian opened the door to the apartment building, following him up the stairs to the fourth floor where they seemed to have the attic space.

          Alec didn’t know why he needed to remember that, he didn’t care if they were in the basement, he wanted them to fuck him, floor or size of the room didn’t really matter at this point.

Alec followed the two blondes in, stopping to take off his shoes by the door, the floor was carpeted after all. The two of them split into separate parts of the room and he ended up stood there, adjusting his jeans where they’d been wet from cum already. There was clattering and Jace was the first one to come back, three glasses and a bottle of jager in his hand.

          “Come on.” He smiled and led Alec through to the living area, putting the objects down before he hooked his fingers in Alec’s belt loops. Alec was anxious, it was all a little too casual after all the groping and teasing they’d both done in the club. “Sit.” He dropped to the sofa and swallowed, he was already getting hard just thinking about what they might do to him.

          Alec watched him pour the drinks before he sat down beside him. Turning his head he tilted Alec’s towards him and claimed his lips, the kiss was slow and deep, fingers through his hair and his own hands were on Jace’s thigh rubbing the inside close to his groin. He wanted him to squirm just as much as they were making him. Then Alec’s face was turned as the blonde once again went to his ear, causing him to moan and grip the sofa, the tongue pushing just inside. “This is what I’m going to do to you…” Jace spoke, the words went straight to Alec’s groin. “Fuck you nice and slow… then when I’m done,” He groaned and took Alec’s hand to between his legs, letting him feel his cock still hard and waiting for him. “Sebastian is going to fuck you hard and fast.” 

Alec whimpered and opened his eyes just as the mentioned brother walked in, his arms folded over his chest looking disappointed in Jace once more. Clearing his throat to get his attention, Jace looked round and smirked, pressing Alec’s hand further and spreading his thighs to give him better access.

          “Take him out,” Sebastian spoke calmly, eyes watching the man’s hand massage the fabric. Alec undid his jeans and brought him out, keeping his hand around the thick cock he’d been thinking about since the trip to the bathroom. Sebastian hummed in appreciation, moving around to the other side of Alec and sat there, spreading his own legs and looking expectantly.

Alec took the hint and bit his lip, his blush was spreading from his neck as he used one hand to take out Sebastian’s erection. It was longer than Jace’s, but missing the thickness. Now he had his hands full of cock he didn’t know which way to look.

          The two blondes leant forward to get their drinks, knocking them back before Jace held Alec’s to his lips, helping him to the same. Alec took a deep breath before he began to fist both men in tandem, it was only slight strokes, the angles weren’t great.

          “I think this would work better on his knees don’t you?” Jace smirked across to his brother, pouring more drinks. Alec nodded, eager to agree and this way, he could reach them with his mouth. Slipping off the sofa, he turned around and took them both in his hands once more, the two brothers moved beside each other and looked down to him waiting. Well, Alec didn’t want to keep them waiting now did he?

          Taking the safer option, he leant to Sebastian first, sucking his tip as he twisted Jace, his eyes on the barman’s as he began to take him deeper.

          “Fuck.” Sebastian exhaled through his nose as he grunted curses. Grabbing Alec’s hair, he lowered him further until he was at the back of his throat. Alec gagged a little and came back up for air before smirking and going again. He would take this cock as deep as he could if it killed him. He’d had enough practise to make this memorable for the two blondes. Pulling his mouth away, he moved to Jace’s wrapping his lips around him again and moaning at the difference in how he felt. He remembered his smell and it was intoxicating. Or maybe that was the alcohol speaking., Alec was mid-changing back to Sebastian when he caught a glance up and stopped still, his hands ceasing movement as the two brothers were in a deep and passionate make out session above him. Their groans made them feel like they were too engrossed to remember Alec was there, but he was soon reassured when Jace’s hand pushed the back of his head back to Sebastian’s leaking tip.

          Alec wasn’t sure what was happening, but he couldn’t deny they looked hot together. He moaned around the pulsing flesh, and as the two of them moved closer around him to get further into each other, he ran both erections’ over his cheeks. Putting the tips together, he swirled his tongue between them, mixing their pre-cum together. He’d never been with two guys before, so he was making it up as he went.

          “Shit.” Sebastian pulled back and panted heavily, looking down at Alec work them both together. “I knew you were the right choice.” He groaned dropping his head back, encouraging Alec to take just his now, thrusting his hips up to him.

          “We have too many clothes on.” Jace was up and began to strip himself down. Alec’s eyes were watching him from the side as he had his mouth fucked. Jace’s body was exactly how he dreamed it would be. It was well defined and he had a few tattoos, almost tribal symbols. The v from his hips to his groin were like a v for victory as his shining erection covered in saliva and pre-cum stood tall between. Alec’s ass clenched at the sight of him in his full glory. Fuck, he wanted him, he wanted to know what Sebastian looked like. Did he look just as good? Were they twins? Fuck, if they were twins. Alec groaned as he was pulled back to pleasure Jace now where he stood. This blonde wasn’t fucking his mouth, he was simply rocking his hips forward so the tip hit the roof of Alec’s mouth before it slipped to his tonsils, Alec was breathless, but he felt the buzz of what was to come.

He could hear clothes being stripped off behind him and then flinched as a cock was pressed against his ear, Sebastian was now stood up and just as naked as Jace. He was more slender, no tattoos, but he looked just as much like a sculpted god.

Fuck! Alec wasn’t going to last much longer and he didn’t want to cum in his pants for a second time.

          “Get up.” Sebastian dragged him up by his arms, Jace’s cock slipping from his lips with a pop.

          “Such a cockblock,” Jace muttered as this was the second time his blowjob had been cut short.

          “Fuck you,” Sebastian threw back at him as he grabbed Alec’s shirt, pulling it over his before he could protest. He then undid his jeans and moments later, they were all stood in some kind of triangle, naked, hard and roaming their eyes over each other.

          “Told you he was fucking sexy as hell.” Jace smirked and pulled Sebastian close, pressing their skin together and nuzzling under his brother’s chin who merely looked over Alec’s body and ran a finger up the bottom of his erection.

          Alec was still a little unsure as he turned to down another shot they’d left for him. Liquid courage, as they say. When he turned back, they were kissing again. He tilted his head to watch, not even feeling shameful as he took hold of himself, watching them make out, their hands drifting all over each other as they did. His tip was already leaking and when he saw Sebastian slip a finger into Jace, he took sharp intake of break. fuck he was so ready.

Jace grunted a little as he rocked his hips back, fucking himself on the finger, his head pushed back as it was bitten and assaulted by Sebastian. Jace reached his hand out and pulled Alec over by his hip. Turning his head to kiss him, he tasted of Jager and Alec wondered why he’d never chosen that drink before in the past. Then again, it would probably only ever taste good from a hot guys mouth. Sebastian stepped back.

          “Okay…” Jace stroked his hip with his thumb. “It’s going to get intense…” He breathed onto Alec’s neck before looking him in the eyes, hands now moving to either side of Alec’s face. “Safe word?”

          Alec cleared his mind for the moment, Sebastian had even stepped back to give him room. “S-Safe word?” He tried to think, he understood the meaning of needing one, he’d never had two men at the same time so giving one seemed like the best option. “L-Lemon” He looked into Jace’s eyes. “I-I usually use Lemon” 

          Jace stroked his hands down to his shoulders and shot a smirk to Sebastian before the blonde rejoined them.

          “Bedroom,” he growled and pushed the two of them in the direction of the other part of the house. Alec recognised it vaguely as the room he’d gone in when they first arrived. There were candles lit around the edges of the room as the lights were off. The bed sheets were pulled back to the bottom and various throw cushions were neatly arranged to one side of the room.

          “We weren’t expecting to have company,” Jace chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alec, stroking his hands over his lightly haired chest and toned abdomen. Alec leant back into the embrace. It was the same as they’d been in the club as they danced, only a million times better now that they were naked.

          “We’re gonna take it in turns to fuck you.” He kissed up his neck, Alec shivered, the point of his invitation was continuously being repeated and reiterated back to him, as if he’d ever forget what was going to happen. “Get on the bed.” He pushed him forward.

          Alec climbed onto the bed and turned around. Sebastian tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed.

          “Get yourself ready for us.” He smirked in the flickering candlelight and Alec was quick to unscrew the cap. He took some of his fingers and lay back, spreading his legs, slipping his fingers between his cheeks and finding his puckered skin as he rubbed the lube gently into it before he began to press his middle finger in with a moan at the initial feel. Alec fingered himself regularly so the anticipation at knowing how good he could make it for himself was always a given. 

          He watched the two blondes embrace each other before Jace sunk to his knees. He began to blow Sebastian as both of them watched Alec finger fucking himself with two fingers, panting and gripping the sheets with his free hand. 

          “Three.” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse, clearly being worked well by someone who knew his body. Alec acknowledged his request as he slipped in a third, groaning as he did. Sweat was already building on his skin as he rocked his hips down onto himself, scissoring his fingers and getting himself as ready as he could be for a night til early morning of thorough penetration.

          “Yes…” Sebastian’s whispered groan of pleasure caused Alec to lift his head as best he could, he wanted to watch their show as much as they watched his. Jace was moving faster, the sounds of slurps was dirty and he could see Sebastian was close.

          Alec wasn’t paying attention to himself so he caught himself off guard as he brushed his own prostate, gasping and crying out a little. Jace moaned around the cock in his mouth and Sebastian gripped his head in place, reaching his orgasm in his brother’s throat.

          “Fuck…you guys look so good,” Alec whimpered watching them. 

Jace moved back, spitting the cum that was in his mouth to the floor before wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

          “One day,” Sebastian panted and gripped his brother’s hair, “One day you’ll swallow.”

          “When I’m dead and can’t spit it out maybe.” He smirked and yanked away, getting up from the floor. “Hands and knees.” He looked to Alec, eyes devouring him. “I’m gonna do you til Seb’s hard again.” He chuckled and Alec removed his fingers, turning over as he pushed up to all fours. Looking back over his shoulder as the bed shifted, Jace’s thighs pressed into the back of his own.

Yes. This is what he came for, this is why he wanted to meet up with his Grindr date. He needed this more than he should. Jace ran his cock between his cheeks, rubbing against him before he moved back to cover it in lube. Alec watched on as he did. He hoped three fingers would be enough for that width. Jace leant over him, kissing across his shoulders and angling Alec’s head back to kiss him, pushing his tongue through his lips as he began to push his cock into his hole. The tip slipped through and Alec moaned loudly into his mouth.

          “That’s it… deep breaths.” He smirked on Alec’s cheek as he breathed deeply himself, pushing all the way in as Alec shivered and gripped the sheets. He felt so good; there was a little burn to feel. Alec felt full and it felt fucking amazing.

          “Yesss.” Alec dropped his head between his shoulders and moaned out as Jace pulled back slightly and rocked his cock back in. He heard the blonde groan himself and moved back, running a hand up Alec’s spine and around his ribcage before settling on his hips, thrusting in, rhythm panting out with every motion.

Alec remembered (as if he’d ever forgotten?!) why he loved sex so much, loved taking it in the ass. The sound of the gentle slipping and sliding of the lube covered cock was getting his body going almost as much as the act itself, he rocked his body back to meet each move as he was vaguely aware of a sound at the side of the room. Fuck. He’d all but forgotten about Sebastian. The man was slumped on a chair, stroking himself and already half hard watching. As he caught Alec’s eyes, he stood up. Wandering over, still coaxing himself hard as he gripped the back of his head, he pulled it back to kiss him hard. Alec’s sounds of pleasure being drawn out were absorbed by his lips as he assaulted him with his tongue.

          “I’ve never heard someone so loud.” He smirked to his lips, licking across them. “I fucking love it.” He laughed and knelt across the bed, guiding Alec’s eager mouth to his half hard cock, Alec took him in almost fully and allowed the other blonde to arrange himself in front of him on the pillows, his legs pulled beneath him as he kneeled. Sebastian dropped his head back to the headboard as each push of Jace’s thrusts, pushed Alec further down.

Alec was feeling lightheaded, the tense feeling in his gut, the cock in his mouth and the cock up his ass was an intense combination. Jace leant over his back and nuzzled into his neck, the new position created a shift in angle as he entered and Alec’s prostate was pushed into head on. He gasped around the engorged flesh and nearly dropped onto his elbows, his arms beginning to ache now holding both himself and Jace up where he lay across his back.

          “I could fuck you all night,” Jace panted as he rubbed his sweat covered forehead between Alec’s equally moist shoulder blades. “Rip those sounds from you.” The pace was torture and Alec was forever on the edge as he was being slowly driven towards his release. He was aware of Sebastian leaning down to kiss Jace. He heard the sucking of tongues and sloppy kiss over his head and released a frustrated moan once more, Sebastian pulled his now fully erect cock from his trembling lips and put all effort into kissing his brother, moving behind him to grip his nipples and squeeze. 

Jace threw his head back and gripped Alec’s hands where he was still hunched over him, groaning as he shot out his load inside Alec’s ass.

          FUCK. They didn’t use a condom. Alec whimpered and collapsed to his elbows at the foreign feeling inside. He had regular checks and was clean himself, but Jace? Sebastian? He felt Jace slip out and away from him, barely able to voice anything else his thoughts of anything sensible were shot back as a quick snap of Sebastian’s hips and he was buried deep inside Alec’s cum filled hole.

          “Fuuuuuuck,” he groaned and pressed his forehead to the pillow. Jace pulled it away so he didn’t cut off his own breathing with it. “Yes. Fuck,” Alec repeated as he started to get drilled down into the mattress. A hand on the small of his back held him in place as Sebastian’s thrusts were just as hard and fast as he was promised, the man was possessed. The slap of their skin with each connection echoed through the primal grunts and curses behind him. Alec’s own voice was catching as he didn’t have time to react to anything being given. he could feel the dribble down the back of his thighs as the movements was dislodging some of Jace’s come. Jace. Alec turned his head weakly to one side, chest heaving as he tried to see where he’d gone.

Jace was lying on his back, staring at him with half lidded eyes as he was trying to get hard again. Shit, was he going to jump straight back in again after his brother? Shaking his head at the thought, his own cock was close to exploding between his legs where it hung heavily and untouched.

          It took Sebastian another dozen or so quick jabs before he spent his load inside Alec’s body. Every move had fallen short of letting Alec cum and he was nearly crying by the end. It was so overwhelming to have his prostate stimulated to the point of release and then being brought back down. Sebastian pulled out and groaned as he did, grabbing Jace from where he was lying and switching places with him.

          “God..No, no,” Alec whimpered as he felt Jace take position again, just as he’d feared he would. He’d had the warnings this would happen all night, why was he even surprised? Two strong arms pulled his body back so he was straddling Jace’s thighs with his back to his chest, dropping his head back over his shoulder he felt him slip back in. There was all kinds of mess down the back of his legs and now on the blonde's as he buried himself home once more.

          Jace didn’t move though and Alec felt a hand wrap around his cock. Something wet touched the end as he opened his eyes, panting heavily. Sebastian was kitten licking the end and pressing into the slit with his tongue while Jace held it in place for him. That was enough and Alec hit his orgasm, hard. Harder then he remembered he’d ever done before. Shooting white pearled strings into Sebastian’s open mouth that hovered just at the end of him, he rolled his head on Jace’s shoulders and protested from the over stimulation as Jace began to rock back and forth once more. “No, no, no, no,” he moaned out and gripped a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Feeling him rise up before there were wet lips on his own, he opened his mouth to welcome his own cum being pushed through.

          What had Alec done in his life to deserve such gorgeous men using his body like this? While taking care of him at the same time, Sebastian’s usually hard touch was now two gentle hands stroking over his torso, tangling in his chest hair as he knelt before him, trapping him between them both as Jace kept fucking him slow and deep from behind.

The brothers kissed over his shoulder. The sounds were in Alec’s ear once more before he turned his head to join in. They took turns kissing him just as they’d taken it in turns with his ass which was now clenching with the renewed strength from the pummeling it received from Sebastian minutes ago. Or was it hours? Alec didn’t even know how long they’d been doing this, but as he was shot into for a third time by Jace. His head fell with a thud onto Sebastian’s shoulder and he heard them whisper something before he was hoisted up, falling almost like a deadweight into Sebastian’s arms as Jace slid out.

          Sebastian shuffled back, stretching his legs out as he brought Alec to straddle him instead. He guided himself back into Alec’s slowly swelling hole. The feeling burnt through and Alec was crying out gripping his shoulders.

          “Ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock,” Sebastian panted out and threw his arms behind his shoulders to hold the headboard, bracing himself as Alec used what energy he could from adrenaline to begin rolling his hips down and up. The angle was pushing the blondes cock so deep it had his stomach tighten, his own erection slapped between their torsos as he moved. Hands that were on Sebastian’s shoulders moved to join the ones currently on the headboard. He looked down with exhausted eyes into the lust glazed ones of the man he was impaling himself on, getting faster and faster as he did, chasing his own release now more than that of Sebastian’s.

          “Fuck, Alec, you’re so full of cum,” Jace groaned somewhere behind and Alec leant back for a moment to slap the brothers hand from where he was stroking himself again. 

          “Not yet,” he growled back at him. He was not going to let them fuck him a third time each so soon, his ass was on fire, his body ached. If they wanted to have him again, there was going to have to be a come down period. Jace laughed and held his hands up in surrender, smirking as Sebastian had caught his eye. Jace moved now beside them where he was resting his forehead against Sebastian’s, their eyes locked as he let Alec do all the work on himself.

          Alec flinched and tried to push Jace back as he tried to slip his tongue into his ear again. Alec was too over stimulated and sensitive for anything other than the pounding he was putting his backside through.

          Not long after, Alec coated Sebastian’s chest and abdomen with his cum. Jace’s hand was rubbing it into his skin as he did and Alec fell limp against him, gasping as he was suddenly pushed back to fall flat between Sebastian’s legs. The man moved his legs beneath to kneel and started to thrust up, using his body to finish off. Alec didn’t remember feeling him finish as his eyes slipped shut.

← X → 

          When he came to, he was on his back, eyes heavy and body aching. He still felt full, sweaty and sticky. Groaning, he rolled onto his side. The bed was empty and it stank of sex in the room. Sitting up slowly, he looked round, seeing Jace sat on the chair in the corner of the room, smirking over. He looked a lot cleaner.

          “Hey.”

          “Hey,” Alec blushed, unsure why he did but maybe it was because the man had been watching him sleep.

          “You passed out.”

          “You guys were like machines.” Alec smiled sleepily and winced as he sat fully up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. This was usually the time when he’d leave to head home, now they all seemed done it was the right thing to do.

          “Sebastian’s waiting in the shower for you…”

Maybe home wasn’t on the cards just yet. Alec dropped his head back and closed his eyes.

          “Hey, don’t complain… I told you we were gonna fuck you again and again…”

The question burning through him as he looked over at Jace.

          “So...brothers?” He smirked, this earnt a laugh from the blonde.

          “Not by blood, man, that’s fucking disgusting...Now get that sweet ass in there and I’ll join you guys in a minute.”

          Well. Alec thought. It could be worse. Instead of two hot blondes fucking him into oblivion, he could’ve gone home with AssSmasher2000.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
